Harry Potter and the 7 Rellics of Death
by hpfan2342
Summary: After the war, life goes on However, there is a hidden storm brewing inside the still broken walls of Hogwarts, deep under its foundation, they must find and destroy the 7 relics of death before its too late. crossover with Lost, Heroes, and Charmed
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, Lost, Heroes, or Harry Potter, they belong to Aaron Spelling Television, ABC, Touchstone, Bad Robot, NBC, Scholastic, JK Rowling, Daemon Lindelof, Carlton Cuse, JJ Abrams, Jeffery Lieber, and Tim Kring**

**Harry Potter and the 7 Relics of Death-Chapter 1**

Harry woke up the morning of June 1st; he lay in his 4 poster bed at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He looked around, Seamus, Neville, Dean, and Ron were nowhere in the dormitory. Stumbling out of the bed and down the steps, the events of last night punched him in the gut, the final battle, emotions started to fly all over in Harry's head, a large sense of guilt was gnawing at his brain. Fred, Colin, all of those people were dead, what would the Weasley's think, would they blame him, would Dennis, would the whole wizarding would blame the guy who defeated a seriously evil wizard that looked like that hideous muggle Micheal Jackson?

Stepping out of the common room, Harry saw the damage, all of it, as he walked to the Great Hall, the mood felt somber, like something was missing, besides the people and the walls, which were crumbling, a muggle architect might wonder how the castle hasn't collapsed yet. Harry walked into the Great Hall, the sky was imitating the opposite of outside, where the sun was shining, but inside, it was gloomy, everyone sat mournfully.

The dead were in a corner under white sheets, the burial was going to be today, that's what Harry heard as he walked robotically to the table where the Weasley clan and Hermione sat, and they looked up with pale faces, red eyes and sad expressions. "Harry, when did you wake up" Mrs. Weasley asked softly " a few minutes ago" Harry answered, and he sat down next to Hermione, who immediately embraced him, whispering in his ear "Its so horrible, all of these people died, because of that horrible man" Harry inwardly agree and stared at his plate of eggs and bacon, his fork not really touching anything, even though his stomach said otherwise.

Later that day the bodies were moved out of the castle towards the graveyard, Harry remembered something though and went to find someone to tell about the missing person, who just so happened to be Kingsley Shacklebolt. "Sir, um, there's one person who isn't in here among the dead, and that is Severus Snape" Kingsley looked taken aback but then said things could be arranged to retrieve the man's body from under the shack. Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat in the empty common room and started the discussion of what they should do now.

"Well, didn't Harry say that he would put the elder wand in Dumbledore's grave? Even so, can we at least eat first?"

"Honestly Ronald, even at a time like this, all you can think about is food" Harry tried to tune them out, but roared in the loudest tone he could "Shut the hell up, people died, Fred, your own brother died, all those people died because of me" Ron and Hermione became silent as Harry's words dawned on them. The silence in the room was practically echoing. The portrait hole opened and Ginny stepped in, she said that Mrs. Weasley wanted to go back to the burrow after the funeral. The funeral went off without practically a hitch. George was silent and had a tear streaked face, all the Weasleys looked mournful. Going home, everyone tried to be happy and the castle was being fixed.

It was the day of August 21st, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, and Alicia Spinnet sat in their flat, Angelina was sobbing to her roommates, she'd just taken a pregnancy test, it was positive. "You should tell them Angie" Katie said, but Angelina was clearly scared about what the Weasley clan would think.

Meanwhile, Harry had finished training for the day; soon he would be an Auror. He then returned to the burrow and everyone got ready for dinner. That was a fairly event less occasion until Angelina showed up and announced that she was 2 months pregnant with Fred's baby. The room grew silent, a pin could've dropped and echoed for hours because of the silence. Molly Weasley stood up and gave Angelina one of her signature bone crushing hugs, Angelina cried on about how she didn't need to stay any longer, how she'd just leave and let them forget, Molly thought indifferently and said she could stay there for the night.

11 days later, Ginny was set off to go back to Hogwarts, but she was still avoiding Harry, who hadn't even said a word to her since the trio got back from horcruxe hunting. The days turned into weeks until Harry realized, it had been 19 years to the day of that night, which started it all. A knock came at the door as Harry looked at the photo in his hands, his parents dancing; Harry looked up

"Come In" The door opened and Hermione walked in, with a wiggling baby in her hands "Guess who came to visit" Harry stared for a moment, he'd never actually seen a baby, or held one. These were his thoughts as he cradled the small bundle in his arms, in returned Teddy just made gurgle noises and smiled, but clearly had no teeth. His hair turned to the same style as Harry's, who couldn't help but smile.

Over the next few days, Harry spent time with Teddy and soon the Holidays arrived. Mrs. Weasley was busy making the annual Thanksgiving preparations, it was the first time everyone was together since the so called "Final Battle" George however still would not come out of his room, it was 3 in the afternoon as Harry and Ron were playing chess when a loud, quaking boom shook the house, Teddy started to wail in his grandmother's arms and smoke started to seep into the living area. Harry and Ron raced upstairs through the smoke to discover George covered in soot, a blackened copper pot on the table.

Ron coughed and swatted smoke away "What the bloody hell was that!" then a voice spoke "well ickle Ronniekins, now I have portrait all about me" Harry and Ron looked down on the floor, a large portrait with a mahogany frame showed an animated Fred Weasley. George picked up the portrait and put a blanket over it, saying simply "It'll be a surprise"

Angelina watched the burrow get bigger, this was it after Oliver and Katie and Alicia urged her to go and get acquainted with them, she stepped to the front door, about to ring the doorbell and wondered _what would the baby and her future hold, would George accept her even though she's pregnant_

**March 13 2020-San Francisco, California, USA- Golden Gate Bridge**

_A man stood on a pillar of the golden gate bridge, he watched the destruction from down below, the smoke, the fire and screaming citizens, for 19 years all had been partially well, until all hell broke loose. The man sipped the bottle of beer in his hand, drowning the last of the contents. The bottle fell out off his hand, graceful falling and then smashing to pieces on someone's car. The man closed his eyes and put his arms out, ready to jump to his death. Suddenly, someone arrived in the most peculiar way, shrouded in a field of what looked like light blue spheres, it also made a jingly noise. _

_The woman materialized and shouted to him "Don't do this, don't kill yourself, we can still change it" The man answered back, scratching his rather large beard and chocking back tears "No, we can't, we can't go back Paige, we just can't, everyone died because of my mistake and I" The man stepped very close to the ledge, the woman, Paige shouted "Don't do this, don't kill yourself over something he made you do, don't do this Harry" the man turned back "You can't stop me" he yelled loudly, a ball of fire shot out of Harry's hand and Paige shouted "Fireball!" The ball of fire was surrounded in orbs and Paige shoved it back at Harry, who moved out of the way "Nice one, but we can't go back, we can't and you know it, your sisters, your husband, they're dead remember? we can't save them, just like my wife, my sons, my daughter" Harry angrily then slammed Paige against another of the bridge pillars, hand on her throat "Going back would make it worse, and you know it"_

_"Everyone died because of me" Harry continued "Alex sacrificed herself, she had a gun to Peter's head, preparing to shoot, when West flew him up, it was too much, Peter exploded, the virus came out in public because once Hermione got it, it spread and then one by one everyone died' Paige then said "But that wasn't all of your fault" Harry walked away and yelled at her "Oh yeah, well everyone on that island, they're all dead, Jack and Kate and Sayid and everyone, the only damn heroes left are us, Paige Matthews-Mitchell and Harry bloody sodding James Potter !" Paige stepped toward him "We just have to go back "That didn't work for Chris, remember, hell Nick and Zula died because of that bastard that tried to defeat Wyatt, who turned evil and then stole Sylar's powers, becoming the source in the process" Harry then growled, and ran towards her, grabbed her by the throat and they fell to their deaths. Gold orbs appeared below, a woman in her 20's shouted "No!" It was the spirit of Prudence Halliwell_

**September 2nd, 2017, 3 AM-Godrics Hollow, Potter House**

_Harry tossed and turned that night, so much for all being well, after all of that, all of the heartache, but more would come, more death, right under his children's nose, right under everyone's, but this time, they'd get the consequences of exposure, and Jack's wish to go back to the island will be fulfilled, posthumously. Harry breathed erratically and loudly, sweating. "Harry, Harry? What wrong, Harry!" Ginny shrieked at him, shaking him awake. Harry coughed and she asked what was wrong "I saw everything, it flashed before my eyes, all I know is, Malfoy is going to make a big mistake, something that'll kill us all, a girl is going to try to sacrifice herself, to stop Peter from exploding" "Who" "Alex, Alex Moon" and then Ginny gasped_

**March 12****th****, 2008-Times Square ,New York, USA**

_Harry, Ron, George, Dean, and Seamus stood watching the couple being taken away by the hazmat team, wondering what was happening. They raced after the trucks and found out everything. How 97 of the world was dead, about the virus, but then the man disappeared, and Harry felt the urge to go back with the time turner_

**January 1****st****, 2000-Hogsmeade/Hogwarts- Scotland, UK**

_The group came back, and at the same moment, Ginny Weasley stood in her office, making tea for herself, Neville, and Dennis Creevey, when suddenly, a masked man grabbed her, making her drop the kettle on the stove, the tea leaking into the gas. As Ginny screamed, the other two entered "Ginny" suddenly "Avada Kedavra!" Dennis fell to the ground dead "Ginny, Dennis" Neville yelled, but suddenly, as Harry, Ron, George, Dean, and Seamus raced up the grounds, the castle exploded_

**November 7****th****, 1999-Diagon Alley-Weasley's Wizarding Weasley's**

_Cho gasped in pain as she tried to get through the plot of land, blood everywhere, she disapparated with a crack, spitting out blood as she appeared in the store room. A great clattering was heard as Lee Jordan's face came in to view "Oh bloody hell, what happened" Lee asked, cradling Cho's bloody form, she then coughed blood and then gasped, raspily saying "Greyback, he's after them,, he's after the 7 relics" "What" Cho fell unconscious, head lulling to one side, slowly dieing "Cho! Cho! Oh god, please don't, don't do this" Lee hugged her body, sobbing, as George, Ron, and Percy ran in "What happened" Fleur entered moments later and shrieked loudly, noticing all of the blood_

**April 5****th**** 2007-The Island-Otherville House (Sawyer and Claire)-9 AM**

_They were the only ones left, him, Claire, Desmond, Boone, Shannon, and Juliet; they were the only ones alive. Sawyer still thought about ti for the last 3 years, how Jack, Kate, Sayid, Sun, Jin, and Hurley left the island and never came back. Pouring the cup of orange juice, Sawyer stood in the doorway of the bedroom, watching Claire sleep, and his inner demons had tried to overcome him, but he didn't let it happen. _

_It was weird, how only 6 were left, how everyone started to slowly die off, how Locke and Ben were found in that mosh pit, skin ripped off, how Aaron died of disease, and how Claire had to bury him. So much death, and the 6 who left, Sawyer hoped Jack felt guilt, hoped he'd feel so bad he'd try to kill himself. What Sawyer hoped would happen later that night_

**May 14****th**** 2006-San Francisco, USA-Halliwell Manor-10 PM**

_The charmed ones and the ultimate power battle it out, cause devastation, but then they change the timeline to make it all happy and fairytales, which unfortunately changes very quickly_

**March 2****nd****, 1989-Plymouth Massachusetts**

A baby is born, a prophecy telling how he's the heir of Ravenclaw, and how the Hogwarts triangle will soon be complete to defeat Lord Voldemort.

**September 1****st****, 1991-Boston Massachusetts-Salem Academy**

_The heir of Ravenclaw goes to his first day of magical schooling, and soon would move twice in the next 4 years, once to Australia and then to Scotland, he gains knowledge along the way, looking for the other 3 Hogwarts heirs_

**September 31/October 31 2000/2006-Various places**

_Harry Potter, Claire Bennet, Hiro Nakamura, and Peter Petrelli watch the solar eclipse, which gives many people around the world superpowers._

**February 28, 2020-Los Angeles, California, USA (About to take off for the island)-Jack and Kate**

"_We're finally leaving Jack, you happy now" Kate growled angrily, clearly she thought that going back would cause too much trouble, little did she know that her, Jack, Paige, and Harry were the only ones left, or so she thought as the plane took off, flying towards Bali, suddenly an hour in, turbulence started and everything went black_

**February 28, 2020-The Island- Jack, Kate, Sawyer, Claire, Boone, Shannon, Juliet**

_Kate groaned and the first thing she noticed was on a bed, suddenly, a voice entered her ears "Well, howdy freckles" Sawyer and Boone's faces came in to view, and then Kate coughed "What happened, where's Jack, how'd you find us?" An Australian accent reached her ears "He's in the bathroom, shaving, weird, Jack, my own half brother is as much an idiot as that bastard Thomas," then a whiny-like voice erupted "oh for crying out loud, the man I love on this island, he left me, joined the other side and then got himself killed' "Shannon" Boone warned, Shannon continued until, "Shut up, enough" Juliet yelled, Kate surveyed the room. The walls were chipped and blue, the curtains were yellow, and the sheets were a light pink, Claire and Shannon sat behind her on the end corner of the bed, Sawyer and Boone sat on the left edge, Juliet was at the front, and just entering was Jack, newly shaved. Kate realized her arm and part of her midriff were bandaged. Noticing, Jack said "You almost died, the plane broke on the beach, we're the only surviving members of the plane, I could care less anyways. This was the wrong thing to say as everyone glared at Jack angrily, like rabid dogs about to kill him. "You bastard" Shannon spat, standing up "You leave us, and you come back, years later, after you try to kill yourself, after you did all of that, you expect us to not even care that you just kill a ton of people, you sick" Suddenly gunshots went off, and standing there, Nick held his gun in his hands_

"_Don't Shannon, Jack Shepherd died when he let that young man become evil, when he didn't stop Gabriel, who killed my fiancé, and tried to kill her friend, you, why I ought to" Nick was clearly upset and pointed the loaded gun at Jack's heart "I could shoot you right now, but" Nick lowered his gun "I won't, because I'm not a coward, because I want you to die knowing every little mistake you made" Jack looked mournful, like he'd cry and then Nick growled, barking loudly "Now you've got regrets" Shoving Jack to the ground, hand on throat and gun to head, Nick shouted "Give me a reason not too!" Jack was speechless, Nick got up, tears falling "She died, everyone died, and your stupidity got everyone killed" _

_Nick then pointed again at Jack with the gun, and pulled the trigger. Everyone jumped at the noise, Jack lay dead on the floor, Shannon spoke silently "Serves him right" Kate stared at the body, shocked and horrified, something rose up in her throat, she ran to the bathroom and puked in the toilet, then washed her face with water. Stepping out of the bathroom, Kate touched her stomach, staring at the corpse of a man who she once thought was a friend. " We're practically the only ones left " Nick said "Only Paige, Chris, and Harry are left besides us, I, I thought Jack was on our side, but I'm guessing he decided to be a bastard" "Damn Right" Sawyer growled in reply_

**March 14****th****, 2020-The Island-Kate and Sawyer's Otherville house**

_Chris orbed in at around 8 AM that day, revealing that Paige and Harry were dead, and that Prue told him, the large explanation of magical things surprised the still stranded castaways, who were about to finally get off, Nick and Chris planned on doing a large group orb to the Halliwell Manor, Sawyer of course was suspicious_

**Same Day-Manor(Sunroom)- San Francisco, USA**

_The group orbed into the manor, which was in disarray, since practically all of its occupants were dead. "I'll get the book" Nick said, walking into the kitchen when a demon flamed in "Damnit" Nick growled, sending an athame at the demon, which promptly exploded in flames, Nick grabbed the book and walked back into the sunroom "Okay" Nick said, placing the book on the table "This is it" Chris started to jot down the spell on the page that Nick turned to and then recited the spell out loud_

"_Hear these words,_

_Here my cry, _

_Take me through time and space_

_Take me to the last peaceful moments before the grand chase"_

_Chris was surrounded in golden orbs, and then saw an African-American woman ringing a doorbell_

_**November 25, 1998-The Burrow, Devon, Otterey St. Catchpole, England, Europe**_

As Angelina thought of what her future would be like, golden lights appeared nearby, and she gasped as it dissolve into a tired and haunted looking young man "Oh, Oh My god" Angelina stuttered as she watched the young man trying to collect himself "Who are you" she asked, and he answered flatly "Chris, Christopher Perry Halliwell, I'm from the future, 2020 actually" Angelina fainted just as George opened the door. George caught her and stared at the new person, whipping out his wand, he shouted "Expelliarmus!" No wand flew however, the spell never hit its target, as the lime colored jet of light floated in front of Chris's outstretched hand "I'm not the bad guy George, I'm on the good side, I'm from the future, and I know what happens in the next 21 years, and if you don't listen to me, if you don't help me gain everyone else's trust, Gabriel Monroe will go back in time, and everyone on the side of the Charmed ones and Harry Potter will die!" "You're lying!" "You think I'm lying, you think I'm lying!" Chris growled, grabbing George by the front of his shirt and orbing back to the future, showing him the destruction

**Same moment-Manhattan, Mohinder Suresh's old apartment building**

"_A man once lived here, a genesis named Mohinder Suresh, Indian, and he died at the hands of a very evil man, more powerful than Voldemort and Grindewald combined" George flinched and gulped as Chris explained about the virus and how he came back to stop everything that would happen in the next 21 years, then, they orbed_

**The Burrow, backyard, 12 PM**

Angelina groaned, and then noticed those lights, but they were blue and close together this time, in the shape of two men "George, are you okay, get away from him you sodding bastard" Angelina shrieked, shoving Chris and looking all over George, asking him if he was okay when "I'M FINE!" George roared at her and started to immediately explain everything. Angelina gasped at various moments and then turned to Chris "I'm, I'm so sorry, for everything" "bridge under the water"

Several days passed as everyone got used to Chris, when a friend arrived at breakfast on December 2nd. Chris recognized Nick when he walked in, younger, underweight, but healthy, he spoke with an American accent and used a little bit of Aussie slang. When he explained himself, everything started to get really mysterious, which confirmed Chris's fears, it all started on this day, the moment everything started to go downhill.

_**The Burrow, living room, 10 AM**_

"So your saying, that you're the heir of Ravenclaw" Ron said suspiciously "Yeah, I traced my family tree all the way to back then, and when I found out, I asked around, you see, my parents died in the first war and I was adopted into an American wizarding family, then we moved to Australia and then I came here on my own to Britain" Chris was standing in the corner, in the clothes he borrowed from Sawyer, a green button shirt and jeans, observing the scene, Nick in an armchair, Ginny, Angelina, and Hermione on the couch, Harry and Ron sitting in 2 other chairs, alongside Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fleur and the Weasley parents. "Is he telling the truth Chris" Harry asked "yeah, in fact, you two were kicking demon as-butt" Chris said, stopping a forthcoming Molly Weasley lecture. Continuing "speaking of the future" Chris pulled out the 9 millimeter from the back of his waistband, handing it to Harry " You might want this, for protection" then, Ron asked the question on the Weasley's minds "Why would he need that triangular thingy if he's got his wand" and Chris answered like Dumbledore did, "All will be answered in good time" Nick stood up and stared at Chris curiously "Why should we trust you, you just gave Harry a gun and you're from the future, how do we know you aren't on the dark side" "Ever heard of the Charmed ones Nick" Nick froze on the spot, his friend Aubrey at their 7th year Quidditch final had a premonition, of

**THE PREMENITION**

a young girl, her name was Phoebe and she was reading a spell out of book. Then she had a vision of the girls older sister, being shoved into a wall, then a young brunette girl and Phoebe, along with her sister are standing under a chandelier, it starts to glow blue, then a man with brown hair stepping out of a portal shaped like a triquetra, then the same man, holding a gun and shooting at something, the same man leaning down, looking at who he killed

**The Burrow-Same Moment**

"Aubrey" Nick whispered, and then got very angry "you bastard!" Nick shouted, jumping on Chris and started to beat the living daylights out of him, that was until Chris orbed to the other side of the room, Nick started to get up, whipped out his wand and shot a nonverbal spell, the light of purple froze in front of Chris's hand "Try to stop this" Pushing the spell back, it hit Nick in the stomach, slamming him into the wall. Nick got back up "Funny, you didn't ask if I knew who the heirs of Hufflepuff and Gryffindor were" after a slight pause, Nick said "Susan Bones and Harry Potter" Harry's mind reeled at this new revelation _how was this possible? How could, well I guess the sword thing, but Susan? _ Harry was brought out of his thoughts by Percy saying "That's not possible" and then Nick started to explain

**Salem Institute Library-March 2, 1996**

_Nick and Aubrey were walking around the library when Zula piped up from behind a bookshelf, she was carrying a letter "I got accepted, to Hogwarts!" It was the exchange program, Zula from America, Alexandria Jasmine Moon from Australia, Ki and Ian Whitewolf from Japan. "Congrats" Aubrey said, giving her friend a hug, when Nick looked around the brown colored room, the chandeliers giving off a homey kind of light. Turning left, he found a book called __**The Wizarding Genealogy, Hogwarts Edition**__ Nick started to flip through it, scrolling down the lines, the names Harry Potter, Susan Bones, and surprisingly, his own name were the only ones bolded "Hey, over here" The girls walked over, and immediately, Aubrey gasped, toppling backwards_

**Aubrey's premonition**

_A girl in a blue sweater stands in the dark, read a book by moon light_

"_**Hear now the words of the witches,**_

_**The secrets we hid in the night,**_

_**The oldest of Gods are invoked here**_

_**Great work of magic is sought.**_

_**In this night and in this hour,**_

_**I call upon the ancient power**_

_**Bring your powers to we sisters three**_

_**We want the power, give us the power."**__ Then, the scene changes, a young man stands in front of a stand, reading a book out loud_

"_**Hear these words, hear the rhyme**_

_**Heed the hope within my mind.**_

_**Send me back to where I'll find **_

_**What I wish in place and time."**_

_The man runs into a blue portal shaped like the outline of a triquetra. The scene changes, the same man stands, holding a gun and soaked in a blue t-shirt and black kaki pants, he pulls the trigger, walking over, the man closes the eyes of… Aubrey seems to stand in the image, and notices, its an older version of HERSELF_

_**Salem Institue-Library**_

Aubrey looked like she had seen a ghost like a muggle would "Oh my god, I saw myself, dead, killed by a man, named Christopher, Christopher Perry Halliwell"

**The Burrow-December 2****nd**** 1998-Same moment**

"And that's what happened" Nick said, what happened next caused the girls to scream. A poof of smoke and "Chris, heal him" The brunette screamed at him, a man lay cut everywhere, bleeding, he looked like a plane fell on him, his long hair was damp and he was wheezing, barely holding on to life. Suddenly, a man came in swirling black orbs "Give it up Halliwell, save him, and Potter dies"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**Where we left off **

Chris stood motionless, watching Boone bleed, Kate's eyes pleaded with him, and the twice blessed's sibling locked eyes with the chosen one. Chris started to kneel when_ FWOOSH! _Harry ducked the arrow and shot at the darklighter, bullets hitting, and then _BAM _Chris hit the dark lighter, stole their bow and shot an arrow, the darklighter exploded in scattering black orbs. "What the hell was that?" George yelled, who entered moments earlier "Darklighter" Chris answered. "A what?" George asked again "A darklighter is a magical being that uses a crossbow, its poison only kills whitelighters"

Boone gave a great gurgling cough, causing Chris to break out of his reverie and started to heal the man. As the glow seemed to "seep" out of Chris's hands, George looked like he was about to pull out his wand, when he noticed all the blood seeming to fade into Boone's skin, George then pulled out his wand, shouting "What the hell are you ?" Chris turned his head and said to George simply "A magical healer"

George seemed to hear a voice in his head _Harry did it, he wounded that man like he killed your brother, your own twin_ George turned to face Harry and growled, running towards the young man and choking him "You bastard! You just like to be heroic to cover up all of those damn secrets you have, you killed him, you killed Fred, hell you should've died instead of him, you should've died with Voldemort, died like the traitor you are!" George shouted this and continued to punch Harry until Nick, Ron, and Bill pulled him off. Chris looked at George questionably as he helped Harry stand up.

George was practically seething as Nick and 2 of the Weasleys held him back. "Let me go" George growled and struggled out of their grip. "Hey man, calm down alright" Boone said, starting to step toward George. Then the room went into a standstill almost "Accio Gun!" George shouted, the pistol whizzing into his hand. Dropping the wand and holding the muggle weapon with one hand, he pointed it at Chris "Tell the truth, everything" When nobody said anything, George screamed "TELL ME EVERYTHING" "I Can't" Chris said "Future consequences" George didn't notice the squeezing of the trigger as he swung his arm, and a loud bang, then a shout of pain erupted. George dropped the gun in surprised and everyone ran to Bill's aid, Nick immediately took charge "where's the bandages" he asked, and when told where, he ran off to get them. Coming back seconds later, he leaned down, and told Bill clearly "This'll hurt a bit" taking his gloved hand, Nick then proceeded to yank the bullet out of Bill's shoulder, who struggled and screamed in pain, the rest holding him back. While Bill sobbed from the pain, Nick started to bandage him. "wow, you're good" Ginny commented "Thanks, it's a camping thing" Nick said as he finished patching up Bill's shoulder, George stood off to the side, guilt written all over his face as he vanished with a loud _CRACK _

Everyone jumped when they heard the noise, Harry looked around, and noticed George was gone "Oh shoot" he uttered loudly. Everyone started to stand up, the girls helping Bill to the couch, Chris suddenly said "Damnit" and orbed away, Boone and Kate's faces showed they knew what was going on.

When Chris orbed, the first thing he saw was grass, water, and rocks, he also heard the pounding of the waves. "You shouldn't have come here" Turning around, Chris looked at George, who stood looking off into the distance "Don't do this George, don't kill yourself" George stepped closer to the edge, ignoring Chris, putting his arms out he prepared to jump, he couldn't bear it anymore, he couldn't bear the cost of almost killing someone, of all that was happening.

Chris then said something "So you'd rather die, let more innocent students be killed in the process, people in the ministry, everywhere, your death causes destruction in my future George" "How so" George asked, still not facing him "There's these 2 girls, They're a few years below Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. They restart the DA 5 times, and the 5th time is the worst, because people are getting married and pregnant on the midst of a war George." George then asked aloud "Then whose the villain" Chris answered "Kienmeyer, Kienmeyer Von Tepes, he starts 2 armies, one for adults and Tepes youth, for the Hogwarts students" George said nothing "those 2 girls that run the DA, Allonda Sinnistry and Alyson Aldaine, they, along with 2 others are killed by the same kind of being that I just vanquished, the world starts to look up, but more people die, a man nearly gets assassinated at his own wedding, Even the bad guys are in danger of getting killed, no one's safe, magic gets revealed, more are captured, tested, killed. In my future, there is no future, and killing yourself George, will just make it worse" George looked down, and then, he fell "NO!" Chris roared, running after him, orbing downwards, catching the man's body and orbing back to the burrow. George struggled in Chris's arms as everyone ran towards them "I'm not letting go until you promise not to off yourself in any way" Chris shouted, which made the group freeze in their tracks. George struggled under Chris's grip, finally breaking free and vanishing with a crack. Everyone ran back into the house, to find George nowhere in site.

Only until later that night was he found, Charlie found him asleep next to his brother's grave, tear streaks on his face. So when George woke everyone started to keep an even closer eye on him. Soon Bill and Charlie went back to work and Ron started to help George with the shop.

A few days after that rather riveting incident, Nick decided to take Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and George to the castle of Salem Institute of Magic. Ron, George, and Ginny were very surprised by all of the muggle items that came with getting there, while Harry and Hermione took it with ease. As the plane landed in Boston, Ron's snores ceased finally when Hermione had to bop him on the head. "Stop being so rude" she had hissed

Ron shrugged as they climbed out of the plane and into the airport, towards baggage claim. The 3 Weasleys were in awe over the muggle contraptions while the others acted casually, even Harry, who hadn't really known about much since he was usually being the maid for the Dursley's when he was younger.

When they boarded the bus, Nick paid for the fare and the group was on their way. Getting to the school was not as difficult as with England, for to Muggles, it looked like a museum, but it had muggle repelling charms to keep the Muggles away.

Nick explained this after they got themselves and their luggage off the bus. "The castle has pretty much all of the same charms as Hogwarts, but its defenses are a little stricter, and sometimes, it seems to take on a life of its own." As they climbed the stairs to the castle, Harry saw it was a brilliant color of blue with greens, yellows, and reds mixed in. As they climbed someone shouted "Nick!"

Nick looked up, running outside with a smile was his best friend Aubrey, she had brown hair, brown eyes, and was wearing jeans, a white button shirt with a tie, and her hair was curly and down to her chest. The 2 friends hugged and she asked "Who are those people behind you?"

Nick introduced Ron, George, and Harry, Hermione, and Ginny and then everyone kept walking up to the castle until they reached two large black doors with gold colored knobs. Aubrey opened the one on the left to reveal a large entrance with modern lamps and people bustling around, a chandelier hung high over the entrance along with windows that depicted what it clearly looked like outside, the place looked more massive on the inside than on the outside.

"It's good to be back" Nick said with a sigh as they walked on. As they got to the staircase, the Englanders couldn't help but noticed that there were no moving stairs "We're a little more into the muggle stuff, unlike Hogwarts, Salem apparently needed to be fixed so much that they basically decided to use muggle techniques and well, here you go"

Ron couldn't resist the curiosity and said "Why, it's not like you were in some great battle or whatever" Ginny, Harry, George, and Hermione groaned, Ron just said something probably stupid. Nick did not turn as he said coldly "That's what you think"

The group continued walking until they reached a massive room full of round tables and chairs; there were 3 isles for food, one exotic, one local, and one healthy. Nick then turned to the rest of the group "Go pick what you desire, since you're guests, I think you should eat and then we'll unpack." The group separated as Nick, Aubrey, and Ginny went to the local foods section.

Nick turned towards Aubrey" what are you getting?" to which she replied "a hotdog" Ginny searched the choices, one was labeled "Philly Cheese steak" it was a large hoagie with a yellow and brown filling, she though it looked, to borrow Hermione's word, revolting. Seeing her grossed out look, Nick said " Try something that you already know, like" Nick then put 2 pieces of pizza, one cheese, and one pepperoni on a plate "Pizza" Nick got himself a hamburger with lettuce, pickles, mustard, and ketchup.

Meanwhile, Harry couldn't decide between the sushi or the General Sao's chicken. Finally, he opted for both, while Ron ate pretty much the same stuff that he usually ate at Hogwarts. Hermione however was over at the health section getting herself a simple chicken salad, while George just opted for some black beans and rice, course with a little bit of ketchup.

As the group returned from the isles, they all sat down at a circular table with a dark blue color and 8 white plastic chairs. Harry sat in between Hermione and Ginny and started to eat the sushi, if one were to walk by and see his face, they would've thought he was foreign, or someone told him the filling was fish. Swallowing, Harry opted for the chicken instead and looked up when Nick cleared his throat.

"By the way, Ron, any building needs fixing after a long time, so just because you always lived in a house that wasn't falling apart doesn't mean others have" the young man said to the red head bitterly. Ron simply ate his food silently as Aubrey then said "So um, how are things in England looking up, since Lord Voldemort's gone" the British people at the table stared at her, amazed "We heard about it here, its not like only England was in danger."

The English sat in silence as Aubrey told them of freak earthquakes and hurricanes, of a forest fire, plane crashes, assassinations, all of this going on while the English Wizarding World recovered from Grindelwald and got ready for Voldemort. Apparently Voldemort had American supporters that attacked the school around the time of his first defeat. When he came back, they tried to burn the school, but they failed.

There were 10 wizarding schools and 1 Wiccan school in the USA. The Wiccan one is called magic school and is accessed through portals. The other 9 wizarding schools were in Pittsburgh, San Diego, New Orleans, Oahu, Seattle, Birmingham, Miami, Dallas, and Las Vegas. There were many other schools scattered around Canada, even one in Anchorage, Alaska and Ontario that both were listed as an official school, Nick commented by saying

"They're official because they're at some of the more populated places of the world, instead of just being a place for Scotland, England, and Ireland to all go to when France is right next door"

Hermione seemed to be hanging on his every word while everyone else was a little more laid back, though Ginny said "blimey, and I thought the Indians had a lot of groups" "Yeah" George said, soon they all finished eating and left the vast cafeteria. Once again, Aubrey and Nick were their tour guides and pointed out places, like the gym, the recreation center, the science lab, the staircase going down for potions. "It's down there incase of an explosion, and nobody has to jump out of really high windows. "But they can escape right?" Hermione inquired, and Nick then pointed to a glowing orange light down the staircase. "There are 4 exits, there's even a room for working outside, that's on the days though for nature potions."

As they went back upstairs and turned left, several bangs sounded. Nick then turned towards the group "Not to worry, that's the fight skills class, they must be doing a gun usage class today" The group stood in the doorway and listened as the teacher talked about targets. "Or they're just doing target practice" "On what" Ron whispered, Nick moved aside and the redhead saw the large circles, pockmarked with smaller circles.

The group continued to walk down the hall and reached a flight of stairs, they reached 2 doorways and an elevator, one doorway was where they came out of, another led to another hallway, and Nick suggested they take the elevator. So they did, and Audrey pushed the button with the number 4 on it. "This is the floor for our year, including the common room, and the dorms"

As they got out, Harry observed the white and blue hallway, it was mostly empty, and Nick led the way to a room with a brown door that had a gold "9" on it. "This is my room" Nick said, and as he turned the doorknob, barking erupted from within. Harry walked in and was greeted by a brown Labrador retriever and a mostly black German shepherd. "This is" Nick said, pointing at the lab "Blackie, and this" Nick said pointing at the shepherd "is Chloe"

Chloe licked Aubrey's hand and Blackie attempted to climb George, to which Nick responded by grabbing the dog's collar "Down, good boy" Nick said, as the dog then sat on the floor. George grumbled a little and proceeded to look around the room, which was dark green. It had a bed, a muggle computer, a bookshelf, clothing chest, and 2 dog beds. Ron was about to inquire where everyone else would be sleeping when they were led into another room, that was a bunch of pale yellow and dark red colors, it had 6 beds and a bathroom.

As the group looked around, luggage appeared on the beds and Nick grinned. "Well, there's our stuff"

The group unpacked and left their rooms, deciding it was time to explore more of the castle. Walking around the floor Harry thought he heard something _He's leading you into a trap, he's been using this façade to lure you and your friends to your deaths_ the voice said, but Harry rubbed it off as nothing. The group separated to explore and do different activities. Hermione of course went off to the library, and Ginny went off to chat with Aubrey.

**Flasback/Flashforward: March 14****th**** 2020-Moments after Chris left**

As Christopher Perry Halliwell disappeared, several demons flamed and shimmered into the room. The castaways didn't expect this to happen and were frozen for a moment. The fireballs started to fly and they ran. Suddenly Boone was struck by a slasher demon. Juliet, Claire, Kate, Shannon, and Sawyer watched in horror as Nick battled the demons one by one. Several were killed by an athame.

"Someone, get him out of here!" Nick shouted, indicating Boone. Kate took a step and then ran for it. Grabbing a misty gray potion and Boone's bloody shirt, she tossed the bottle to the ground and they vanished in grey smoke. The remaining demons disappeared, giving up once Kate and Boone had vanished.

Nick looked up at Sawyer, Claire, Shannon, and Juliet "They went to the past. We can't stay here though. It's too dangerous. Grabbing the book, Nick held up a hand to the group on the staircase. "The Burrow!" He shouted, the quartet disappeared in blue orbs.

**The Burrow: 6 PM London Time/ 9 AM San Francisco Time- Seconds later**

Nick orbed into the room and noticed the 4 standing rather confused in the living room. "How did we get here?" Claire asked, to which Nick responded "Magic" Several people suddenly appeared. Henry Jr, Melinda, and Patricia Halliwell appeared along with 3 other people. Sun, Jin, and Sayid stood a little bit shocked and confused also. "Losties, meet the last remaining good Halliwells, last remaining Halliwells, meet the losties" Nick said, trying to break the awkwardness. "Where's Chris" Melinda asked.

"In the past, literally, he's trying to fix everything." All eyes in the room turned to look at Nick, all having a "You're crazy" expression on their faces. Henry walked over to the couch and put his head in his hands. Looking up, he said to Nick "We can't keep doing this, running, we just can't, and they always find us." Then, a red headed man walked into the room. With skin white scars on his face and an eye patch, George Fabian Weasley appeared, looking rather depressed.

Over the course of 21 years, so many things had happened. Good and bad, Births, deaths, battles, fights, betrayal, love, attempted assassinations, murder, car accidents, it had all started when Greyback killed Cho Chang. Fenrir Greyback then teamed up with Kienmeyer Von Tepes to take over the U.K. They failed anyways, but not with out causing problems. Children were born in the midst of war, and now, those children were dead.

Victoire Delacour, James and Katherine Finnegan-Burke, Teddy Lupin, Prudence/Penelople/Ladybug, and Wyatt Halliwell were dead. Wyatt had turned evil and then killed his own mother at the age of 16. Chris had seen this and became angry at Wyatt, but he didn't have the heart to vanquish him. When Chris had gone to the past the first time, Gideon had killed him, but this time, he would hopefully succeed in changing everything.


End file.
